


Bottled Up

by AllyMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Destiel - Freeform, Insecure Gabriel (Supernatural), Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Minor fighting, Sabriel - Freeform, they work it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyMoose/pseuds/AllyMoose
Summary: Gabriel has a problem with hiding his feelings around Sam. What could Sam do to help him understand he loves him no matter what?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I took a long break from writing because I had no motivation but I'm back with some good ol' Supernatural! I'll try to post more soon :)

“What is your _problem_ , Gabriel?”

“ _My_ problem Sam? Oh, cause it’s always my fault?”

Sam breathed out slowly as he pulled his hands down his face in exasperation. Nearing the end of his rope, Sam needed answers about Gabriel’s actions, or lack thereof, involving him. They were dating, hell Gabriel is the one who asked Sam out! Why would he start ignoring him now after months of affection?

“What the- Gabe, what has gotten into you? I just want to know –”

Sam was cut off when Gabe hissed out, “know _what_? Why I’ve been ignoring you recently? Why I prefer the company of Cassie and even Dean over yours? Why I can’t even stand to be in the same room as you?” The glare he shot Sam was deadly, a straight shot to Sam’s heart.

It caused Sam to reel back, surprised at the venom behind Gabriel’s words, _his boyfriend’s words_. He couldn’t recall ever hurting Gabriel, rather the archangel was the one who would play pranks and tease Sam. Everything had been going great before Gabriel had begun hesitating to touch Sam and then full-blown avoidance of the taller man.

Fighting wouldn’t get them anywhere, so Sam tried to reason with Gabriel. What caused you to act like this? If it is something I did, _please_ tell me. Do you want me to stop doing something? To change?” He knew he sounded desperate, but Sam felt it was the only way at this point. It definitely shocked Gabriel, a bewildered look now on his face.

“Wha- NO! No, Sam, I… I’m just going to leave.” With those words, Gabriel vanished. As if he hadn’t been standing in front of Sam only moments ago. His heart _ached_. All he wanted to know was what caused Gabriel to act like this, not for him to leave. It was hard to read the small man’s emotions when he closed himself off. It would take something either extremely dramatic and heartfelt to bring him back.

Or just something incredibly stupid. Isn’t that what the Winchesters are known for?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped one of my statistic classes to write this... oops? Oh well, i finally finished this! Now I’ve just got drawings to finish haha, enjoy the chapter!

“This is dumb. I’m not doing it!” Dean knew Winchesters could come up with plans that weren’t very smart, but this was really making its way onto the ‘ too dumb to work’ list.

“It’s not that hard to act out, Dean!”

“I’m not pretending to _die_ just to get Gabriel back here. I could punch you and see if he comes back then.” Sam’s bitchface said everything he thought of Dean’s plan. Although, Castiel happened to wonder in before Sam could say anything else.

“He’s right, Sam.” Castiel sat down in a nearby chair. “Your plan is unnecessary. Gabriel will show himself when he wants to.” His calm nature irked Sam a little, but he could see the truth in his words. Gabriel wouldn’t fall for the act, if anything he’d laugh about it as a fail to Sam later.

Sam started pacing. Maybe waiting was his best option, he thought. Sam didn’t want to wait however, he wanted to talk with Gabriel and find out what caused his outburst. Dragging his hands down his face, he let out a heavy sigh and forced himself to go lie down. Pacing wasn’t gonna bring Gabriel back anytime soon.

 

It was only an hour before Gabriel showed up again. Sam had expected at least half a day, maybe more. There he was though, with a large lollipop in his mouth and another extended towards Sam. Neither man spoke until Sam took the lollipop out of Gabriel’s hand.

Gabriel cleared his throat before he spoke. “You’re uh, probably wondering why I acted like that.” He looked away in embarrassment. “I said some things I’m not proud of and _definitely_ didn’t mean. Would you be willing to forgive me Sam?” Gabriel kept his head down and turned away from Sam, but he could still tell the archangel was upset at himself.

Standing up, Sam slowly walked over and reached for Gabriel, enveloping the small man in a warm embrace. A smile lit up Sam’s face as he felt small arms wrap around his back, the ‘thank you’ unspoken but just as loud with that small action. However, this wasn’t something that could be understood and worked through without verbal communication.

Sam pulled away so he could see Gabriel’s face as he spoke. “I love you Gabe and I want to understand what’s been causing you to act this way. Can you tell me now?” Gabriel looked reluctant as he bit his lip, like he was scared of what Sam would think about him. When he sighed and pulled Sam to sit down, Sam complied and waited patiently for him to speak.

“I was feeling insecure. I know, I... I know you love me, but I kept thinking about how you could do better than me.” Gabriel began to fidget, playing with the hem of his shirt. “Even though I’m an archangel, my personality isn’t always the best and sometimes I think I’m holding you back? These thoughts just kept coming back and I shouldn’t have let them get to me, shouldn’t have hurt you like that...” He trailed off, looking away from Sam again, unsure of what he was going to say. Gabriel was scared.

Silence took hold of the room, tension high as Gabriel waited for Sam to say something. What would- _could_ he say? A few minutes passed by before Sam placed his hand on top of Gabriel’s.

“I think you should have talked to me earlier Gabe.” Sam whispered, smiling when Gabriel looked up at him. “Everyone has thoughts like that, it means you want what’s best for me and I appreciate that. However, the best for me is you. So whenever these thoughts pop into your head again, tell me. You’re wrong if you think I’ll stop loving you just because you’re a little shit now and again.” Sam grinned as Gabriel slapped his hand away and laughed. Hearing Gabriel’s laugh again after so long made Sam happier than ever.

“I can _not_ believe you’d say that while cheering me up!”

“I can’t believe you’d think I _wouldn’t_ say that while cheering you up.” The two of them laughed loudly, which was followed by a knock on the door. When Sam called them to come in, Dean walked inside.

Dean had a small smirk on his face and said, “so, was I right or was I right?” Sam glared at him and promptly shooed him out within seconds. He could hear Dean’s loud laughter ring out as he walked away, before moving back to Gabriel on the bed. Sam grabbed the archangel around the waist and pulled him down, laying back so they could cuddle.

With a laugh, Gabriel asked, “you don’t usually like cuddling. Trying something new?”

“It’s been a while since I’ve properly held you. Let me have this,” Sam whispered, a small smile reserved for Gabriel only on his face. Gabriel was more than happy to let him have this.

**_~Fin~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this and leave a comment/kudos if you did? See you next chapter!


End file.
